


When the Moon Is Dark

by allthegoodnamesaretakendammit



Series: The Obvious Stole Over Us Like Awe [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ableist Language, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Body Image, Brotherly Love, Demons, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Manhandling, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Incest, and Sesshomaru is drawn to that vulnerability, and they are generally pretty nice to each other about it, because you have to admit--being human is a bit like sensory deprivation to these guys, coming to terms with vulnerability, emerging body positivity, half-brothers with twice the problems, light BDSM themes, new moon shenanigans, overcoming trust issues, penetrative intercourse, put it another way: Inuyasha is vulnerable, settling into a new relationship, some very light non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit/pseuds/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit
Summary: A new month, a fresh slate of possibilities.Or: Sesshomaru has a newfound human fetish. But only for Inuyasha.





	When the Moon Is Dark

The evening wanes into night. Inuyasha can feel it through the walls: the world darkening at the edges, the transition looming. He revels in the snapping chorus of crickets and the rustling of birds settling in for the night, cherishing them while he can still hear them. The wind picks up and glazes over all sounds, beating the story-like noises of the forest into a dull rush.

As the wind knocks its head against the walls of the house, Inuyasha's ears focus on Sesshomaru's heartbeat instead. An effortful thump, loud against his ear. The man himself is the very picture of tranquility: legs crossed, back straight, expression at a resting neutral. And then there's Inuyasha, curled up in Sesshomaru’s lap, unsure of when he got so comfortable with the most shameful of seating arrangements. If Sesshomaru ended up in _his_ lap from time to time, it would be fine. But for some reason, they gravitate toward poses like this--Sesshomaru's chin brushing the top of his head, Inuyasha's face turned into the soft white folds of cloth, long legs spilling over Sesshomaru's thigh. His arms all but cradling Inuyasha.

Any minute now.

After the heavy dinner they just had, Inuyasha would be dozing if it were any other night but this one. A dark time. A trial. He inhales and realizes that he can no longer pick up the subtle traces of tea on Sesshomaru's breath or the mellow scent of wax burning in the corner. He releases that breath, the sound of it shaky.

It's like a return to childhood each time--forgetting what a hanyou is, becoming unable to defend himself, his body briefly forgetting its own power.

That strange ache in his head arrives and swiftly exits, signaling the loss of his ears. He feels his bones lightening as well--a sense of fragility that pervades the entirety of him. His claws recede, his incisors retract back into their gums by a few centimeters, and his bones grow brittle and resettle in their achy fashion.

It passes. He pushes his face further into Sesshomaru's chest, and takes what comfort he can in the good smells that he can still pick up: clean linen, smoke, cypress wood. The wind slackens, and he can feel Sesshomaru looking down to take stock of him: beginning with the blunt, fragile nails curled into his clothing. A head of dark hair. It blends in nicely with shadows in the forest, but that's about the most Inuyasha can say for it. A nose that can't smell anything until it's right in front of it. Round, piss-poor ears. Say what you want about his regular white ears, but at least they were _useful._

This body is weak. Easy meat. Unloveable--because who could love something that will die so easily?

Inuyasha rolls his ankle, feeling the bird-bones twist and click, idly wondering if they can spend the rest of the night like this--never having to show his face, never having to move from his safe spot.

And he is safe. Beyond all reason.

"Inuyasha." For all that it's just a name, it is also undoubtedly a request that he kindly remove his face from its poorly chosen hiding place.

His fingers clench a little tighter at Sesshomaru's kimono before relaxing again. Refusing to show himself would be weakness piled on weakness, so he raises his head. In doing so, he confronts his brother framed by candlelight, exaggerating the long point of his nose and the smooth curves of the markings on his cheeks. And there’s the truth of it: Inuyasha looks nothing like his brother.

Sesshomaru isn't even trying to hide his curiosity now, leaning closer as his eyes dart everywhere, his neutral expression replaced within one of keen interest. Though Sesshomaru's fascination is fascinating in its own right, Inuyasha just glares right back, waiting for the inevitable slight.

It never seems to come.

Sesshomaru simply looks at him. The dark cuts of Sesshomaru's pupils trail over his hair, his ears, his hands, and then flicker up to Inuyasha's own eyes--a dark enough brown that they look black. Then he reaches out to run his fingers once through Inuyasha’s ink-colored hair. The tactile sensation of his scalp being touched, of his own clothes shifting against his skin, of the heat emanating off of Sesshomaru, is suddenly overwhelming. It's strange, but--it's almost like all of his normally heightened senses have taken wing, only to settle in his skin instead.

His brother lays a hand on his shoulder, letting his thumb brush against the skin of Inuyasha’s bare throat in a truly nerve-tingling fashion. Inuyasha can only guess at the signals he’s putting off because Sesshomaru zeroes in on it immediately, stating, “You are more sensitive in this form.”

Inuyasha nods, suddenly realizing how cold his feet are. The sensitivity of his human feet has been a fucking menace in the past. Navigating riverbeds and forest floors barefoot became a challenge, tender feet easily cut up by stray branches and sharp rocks. The skin more penetrable, and the nerve-endings more excitable in turn. But Sesshomaru seems to note the sensitivity of his new feet, too, because he reaches out run his fingers along the underside of one. When he digs his thumb into the arch, it makes Inuyasha’s leg jerk in a fit of ticklishness.

"How delicate you are," Sesshomaru says quietly. And though his voice makes it sound like the furthest thing from an insult, Inuyasha bears the fangs he doesn't have and draws a big breath to tell him to shut the hell up on principle.

His brother can see it coming from a mile off and leans in to put them almost lip to lip. A silent ultimatum: _we can argue or we can kiss._

And honestly, Inuyasha doesn’t want to fight, either. It’s just instinct at this point. But it’s also overwhelmingly instinctual to tug Sesshomaru closer and kiss the daylights out him, so that’s exactly what he does. They leap straight into some serious kissing, with none of that chaste, sensual stuff that Sesshomaru usually likes to lead with. Now, it's like Sesshomaru can't help himself, like his patience is totally shot, like he has to have it all and he has to have it right this minute. That's... usually Inuyasha's role. To witness Sesshomaru's strained self-control is heady. Flattering, even though Inuyasha's not in love with the reason, himself.

But really, all of that takes the backseat to sheer sensation: the movement of Sesshomaru’s tongue against his own, slick and self-assured. His arm is hooked around Inuyasha, palm laying flat against his back and keeping him close. The heat soaking through the fabric of their clothing makes Inuyasha feel like he’s a plum left out to get soft in the summer sun.

God, this body is so _sensitive_ \--his lips are stinging from just this, from a bit of kissing. Too soon, he has to duck away to get the necessary amount of oxygen into his struggling lungs. Sesshomaru takes the opportunity to get acquainted with his round, flat ears, skimming his lips over the nearest one and sucking the lobe into his mouth. Inuyasha is beginning to think that Sesshoumaru just has a thing for ears in general, but he doesn’t get a chance to give him hell for it because Sesshomaru tilts Inuyasha’s head the other way and starts working his other earlobe with his teeth.

It happens so fast, all Inuyasha can do is sit there in his lap and moan a little for it. Though the pace of this feels lightning-quick compared to Sesshomaru’s regular byzantine foreplay, Inuyasha knows logically that it’s just because he’s running on mediocre human speed. It's amazing to think that there was a time in his life when he would have willingly taken this form forever, regardless of consequences. To live and die by this body. For the sake of his own heart, and someone else's. But now, tonight, it's not about grand gestures. It's enough that he's willing to bare this part of himself at all. That he's willing to share it with someone who could and has done so much damage. To trust that it won't happen again, or at least, not now. Not like this.

Sesshomaru kind of proves it when he puts his lips to Inuyasha’s jugular like it’s no big deal, getting his hot breath all over Inuyasha’s throat and smudging the words, “Are you well?” into his skin.

It takes a moment for Inuyasha to process that. And then he does a full-body check: he’s not bleeding, his body temperature isn’t too out of bounds, his vision seems fine even though the room seems like it’s shaking slightly...

Holy shit, is Inuyasha _trembling?_

The indignities never end. Here they are, fooling around with the promise of orgasms at some point or another, and Inuyasha is trembling like prey. The shame of it is just sharp enough that he tucks his hands into his sleeves and turns away. “I’m fantastic,” he says snootily. “It’s just an earthquake.”

“You’re shaking, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru states, brooking no room for argument. And then, as he touches his mouth to Inuyasha’s ear again, he can feel Sesshomaru’s lips shaping the words: “I think I like it.”

Inuyasha whips his head around, Sesshomaru narrowly dodging sweep of his hair as Inuyasha says incredulously, “You _dog._ ”

Sesshomaru’s lips thin in displeasure, and then he seems to get sidetracked, just staring wordlessly at Inuyasha’s mouth. Inuyasha wipes it with his sleeve, thinking that maybe he got slobbered on and didn’t realize. But the sleeve comes away clean and his brother’s eyes are still rooted on the spot. “What?” Inuyasha snaps.

“Your lips,” Sesshomaru says, bringing fingers up trace them so softly that Inuyasha would think he was imagining it if his eyes were closed. “They’re red.”

“Yeah, dumbass. They’re supposed to be.”

Sesshomaru doesn’t even get mad at him; he just thumbs Inuyasha’s lower lip and says, “You misunderstand. Your mouth is bright red. Bruised.” He dips in, taking a careful inhale and then saying quietly, “It’s trying to heal.”

Inuyasha is totally thrown, so he just says the first thing that comes to mind. “That’s, uh. That’s pretty normal. Humans bruise pretty easily. Even stuff that doesn’t hurt tends to leave a mark. You didn’t notice during the last New Moon?”

“The light was weak in the forest. Nor did we progress far enough for me to leave many bruises.” Inuyasha can feel a flush sneak up his neck and begin to burn in his cheeks when Sesshomaru keeps looking at his mouth like it’s--like it’s some kind of miracle. Like between the two them, _Inuyasha_ is the mythical creature. All because he bruises like a peach. The blush, too, may well be at the thought of the previous new moon: the way Sesshomaru had seemed so goddamn _hungry_ for him, pressing him into their bed of leaves, making an effort to cover him with his whole body, staying hard against Inuyasha’s thigh for hours but never pushing for more, and, at one point, fucking Inuyasha’s mouth with his tongue. It all seems kind of suspicious, now that he’s thinking about it. Is Sesshomaru… turned on by Inuyasha being human?

He opens his mouth to give Sesshomaru shit for it--because that is way easier than dealing with whatever emotions are roiling in his gut--but again Sesshomaru brings him up short, finally deciding to explore the part of Inuyasha that he’s been most enraptured with. He takes Inuyasha’s lower lip between his teeth, nibbling gently. All the while, his hands rub up and down Inuyasha’s back and altogether it makes Inuyasha’s eyelids flutter, totally unconscious and caught up in the feeling of it. He works his way over to Inuyasha’s ear again, tracing the shape of it with his teeth. Then he moves down Inuyasha’s throat, like he wants to play with Inuyasha’s ears, mouth, and neck equally and he can’t settle on one of them for too long. At some point, Inuyasha realizes that he’s get his head lolled all the way back for his brother to do what he will with his throat: every searching lick, every sweltering kiss added to the mounting evidence that Sesshomaru--

Treasures him. Wants him right where he is.

Aaaand the shakes are back. Through the onslaught of sensation and the attendant overwhelmed trembling, the confidence of Sesshomaru’s hands on his back is monumental. They rub up and down, their motions so steady that they call a stop to Inuyasha’s shaking over the course of a few minutes.

Sesshomaru makes no comment on it, busy nosing along the line where the collar of the Fire-Rat robe meets skin. The material pulls tighter and tighter across Inuyasha’s shoulder as it gets pushed farther aside, until Sesshomaru deigns to untie it properly. Sesshomaru lets both of Inuyasha’s upper layers fall from his shoulders to hang about his waist. Then he’s pitching forward to explore all that he’s exposed as if he’s never seen it before. He brushes his lips over Inuyasha’s nipple, which is _not_ a part of Inuyasha’s body that he's ever considered sensitive, or even particularly erotic. But at Inuyasha’s sharp inhale, Sesshomaru is leaning in to do it again, circuitously kissing around it before finally giving his nipple one hard suck. Inuyasha feels hot all over, incongruous with the chill that he knows is in the air. It’s only then that he realizes that, at some point, Sesshomaru has shifted the mokomoko lax on the floor behind them to cover Inuyasha’s feet so that they aren’t cold anymore.

That’s roughly when Inuyasha forgets about every part of his body except for his nipples and the way Sesshomaru is nipping at them and plucking them, nimbly avoiding any real damage. Inuyasha can feel each centimeter of skin tingling at the contact and that's got nothing on the anticipation--the utter lack of information about where Sesshomaru's hand is going before it arrives there, thanks to his utterly undependable hearing. It is a startling, repeated realization that he’s vulnerable and that it's not entirely a bad thing.

Part of him feels a little crummy that he’s just sitting there and letting Sesshomaru do all the work, but his brother seems to be enjoying himself plenty. Still, it’s odd that the only real evidence he has of Sesshomaru's pleasure is the bulge distending the front of his kimono. He can’t smell any of the right chemical cues or hear his brother’s pulse pick up in excitement or any of that stuff, but he supposes he knows how bad Sesshomaru wants him by the way that he can’t stop touching him.

For being the shittiest older brother ever, Sesshomaru seems to be handling this pretty well. He’s being gentle with his squishy human as best as he can, and Inuyasha can tell because nothing is bleeding so far.

And then Sesshomaru bites his nipple like he means it. Inuyasha’s body is reacting before he knows it--a high, plaintive sound leaving him as he tries to squirm away from the intensity of it. Sesshomaru leaves off of it, but keeps Inuyasha caged in his arms. On impulse, Inuyasha tries to sink down to the floor and duck under his grip, just to see if he can. Sesshomaru’s legs come up around him, then, and the ring of his arms tightens.

Challenged accepted.

The next ten minutes are a full-on wrestling match. Just, you know, a sexually charged one where Inuyasha’s not actually trying to win. The only reason it lasts as long as it does is because Sesshomaru is actively trying to avoid hurting him, while Inuyasha freely wriggles, kicks, and shoves as he pleases. If he’s being perfectly honest with himself, it’s mostly as an excuse to rub up against each other. Sesshomaru has always been a formidable unarmed fighter, though, and it’s over as soon as Sesshoumaru clutches at Inuyasha's ass through his pants to distract him, then twists and pins him flat on his back. And Inuyasha’s supposed to be the scrappy one. (He's getting snooty and Sesshomaru is getting scrappy--they really are rubbing off on each other. Heh.)

Sesshomaru fastens Inuyasha’s wrists together over his head, his weight bearing down. And Inuyasha shouldn't enjoy being in his brother's unbreakable grip, especially tonight. But... it hadn't taken long for Sesshomaru to find out that Inuyasha liked being held down. Anytime. For any reason, any at all. He feels a thrill go up his spine as Sesshoumaru leans in to sniff at his throat, probably still making sense of the configuration of normal scents now layered over Inuyasha’s general human smelliness: salt, stress hormones, and so on. He starts struggling weakly against the hold on his wrists just for the sake of it. Which makes Sesshoumaru put a hand under his ass and lift him a good three inches off the floor, giving him no leverage. It all happens so quick, Inuyasha can’t help but think that his reactions must be read as delayed in comparison because it seems like Sesshomaru is sniffing one second and Inuyasha’s dick is pressed against his thigh the next.

That is, essentially, how Inuyasha finds himself grinding against his brother and stifling his moans, his wrists still pinned as Sesshomaru stares down at him like he’s wondering which exact heaven Inuyasha fell from.

That’s a demon, for you. Inuyasha is suddenly flooded with the relief at knowing that, for once, he's fallen in love with someone who's not going to die on him anytime soon. But he feels a little bad for Sesshomaru, too; Inuyasha has spent plenty of time on the other side of loving a fragile mortal and it’s no bed of roses, that’s for damn sure. Still, the guy knows what he’s getting into.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is getting into _him:_ rubbing himself on Sesshomaru’s leg like he can burn through his clothing if he just tries hard enough. The head catches on the tie of Sesshomaru’s kimono and Inuyasha groans, needing more--more of _something._

At that, Sesshomaru lowers him back down, back against the tatami with Inuyasha’s robe still hanging loose around his waist. Sesshomaru puts enough space between them to drag his claws carefully over Inuyasha’s hips, curving downward, then releasing. Inuyasha looks at the red little welts that are already springing up and he can feel his eyebrows shooting up. Those parallel puffy raised lines, they look like Sesshomaru’s--

The thought is shunted off by the sensation of Sesshomaru basically attacking his navel, but the sentiment remains because Inuyasha can feel the tears that want to well up in his eyes from pleasure and a rush of emotion that really has no business here as Sesshomaru sucks a mean hickey in a ring around Inuyasha's belly button. Then he’s grabbing Inuyasha’s wrists to leave meticulous claw marks atop the light bruises already mottling his wrists pink.

The marks Sesshomaru puts there will stay there, at least until sunrise.

With that, his brother kisses him again, plunging Inuyasha headfirst into heat and silk against his bare chest and his lips getting more bruised by the minute. When Inuyasha gets cheeky by nibbling Sesshomaru’s lip, Sesshomaru gets cheeky by literally grabbing his asscheek. He kneads it consideringly, his tongue twisting in Inuyasha’s mouth. And then he slowly, deliberately slips a finger between Inuyasha’s cheeks, rubbing at his entrance through thick cloth. Inuyasha finds himself bearing back against it, his breath coming short.

As if to make certain, Sesshomaru asks him, "You are willing to attempt this now?"

"I want it." They stare at each other for a long moment. And then Inuyasha is so fucking done with waiting, he just starts taking off his hakama by himself. He’s struggling with the tie that cinches around his left ankle when Sesshomaru silently starts working on the other one.

The whole thing is in a heap on the floor next to him soon enough, the cool air against his skin making him feel that much more awake. He's never once slept through a night of being human, not since he had first learned how to fend for himself, and it looks like that tradition will continue now, albeit for a much better reason. But still...

"It's kind of sad we'll only get to do this once a month."

"That will not always be the case." Sensing a plot in the air, Inuyasha glares at his brother in lieu of verbally urging him to continue. "I have commissioned a set of tools that will enable us to stretch ourselves gradually and perform penetrative sex at the time of our choosing."

"Yeah, you said something like that a couple weeks ago. But what the hell do you mean when you say _tools?_ "

"They are instruments of varying shapes and sizes carved from wood. We will be able to safely insert them into our bodies in order to prepare for sex," Sesshomaru calmly answers.

Inuyasha is alarmed by just the thought of it, bellowing, "Wait, wait, wait! That's a thing? People carve cocks out of blocks of wood? People actually make cock-blocks?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answers curtly, clearly done with this conversation and summarily kicking his black boots into the corner of the room, where his armor is hulking beside Bakusaiga and Tessaiga.

"Where did you even get the idea for something like that?"

"I consulted Bokusenō and--"

" _YOU WHAT?_ "

Sesshomaru frowns deeply, clearly not appreciating the interruption. He narrows his eyes at Inuyasha as if daring him to interject again and continues, “I consulted Bokusenō and we agreed that this would be the most efficient method. Unless you would like to have claws inserted into--”

“ _Fuck_ no. My ass is way too important to tear up just because we’re feeling impatient,” Inuyasha says, but Sesshomaru is all up in his face now, something self-righteous bubbling to the fore. Inuyasha is half-expecting to be called a hateful, disrespectful wretch, but instead Sesshomaru simply hisses, “ _Yes._ ”

And then he’s teasing Inuyasha with that finger again, eyes an inch away from his as he watches Inuyasha pant for it, the flat press of that thumb. Inuyasha is completely wound up by the time Sesshomaru backs the fuck up and starts pulling off his own clothing. When he removes his kimono, the whoosh of air against Inuyasha’s skin is more real than the ghost of a sound it makes against his pitiful, poorly attuned ears. He sheds his underthings, piling them right on top of Inuyasha’s own dirty clothes.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru lowers himself to lay on the tatami and drags Inuyasha down on top of him. It’s mind-blowing, the two of them pressed together with nothing in between. It’s the shock of skin against skin; he hadn't been able to appreciate it fully before tonight, with all of his other senses in the way. It’s simple and obvious and profound: Sesshomaru is warm. A hot thing stiff against his leg, heat rolling off of him in waves, warm palms moving over his skin as Sesshomaru gets handsy again. This time, when Sesshomaru presses against his hole, Inuyasha spreads his legs for it, getting impatient now. Sesshomaru flips them, because of course he does.

Inuyasha allows it, letting his back hit the tatami with a soft _whack._ He just knows that his back is going to look thatched by the time this is over because Sesshomaru is already touching the rough red shapes it’s left on Inuyasha’s knees.

Scheming bastard that he is, Sesshomaru magically pulls lube out of his sleeve again, only this time he has to reach over and steal it from their pile of clothes. It’s clove oil, this time. The sweet spice of it is palpable even to Inuyasha’s nose as he unplugs the phial and starts drizzling it over Inuyasha’s fingers. “Shit,” Inuyasha says, too slow to prevent some of it from dripping onto his legs and the floor.

He spends a horrible, drippy moment awkwardly trying to decide whether he should put his hand between his legs or try reach all the way behind himself. In the end, craning one hand all the way back is easier. So he turns onto his side and Sesshomaru follows him there, crossing his legs to create a place for Inuyasha’s head to rest. He lays his dark head right there on Sesshomaru’s ankle, and there’s a hard dick somewhere a couple inches behind him. If it’s ticklish to have all of this hair against his thighs, then Sesshomaru doesn’t say anything. Instead, he says, “Begin.”

“Fuck you,” Inuyasha answers, even as he bends one leg forward and cautiously lowers an oily hand down to his own ass, wondering he’s really about to do this. But then his index finger is pressed against the softness there, where the skin folds into itself and disappears into darkness. He’s struck with a sense of curiosity about his own body. Before he knows it, he’s pressing that first finger inside. God, it’s tight. Who knew the skin there would be so velvety, that he would clench around himself like this?

He pushes it as deep as he dares, wiggles it around a little, and retreats, just shy of pulling it out completely. Inuyasha shoves it back in slowly, feeling the oil slipping off his fingers and easing the press of it. He does it again and he does it again, fingering himself with something like joy swirling in his stomach. Sesshomaru makes himself useful, slipping out from under Inuyasha’s head and moving to hold Inuyasha’s leg up for him when he starts to get tired.

God, he’s so helpful.

Inuyasha is fighting for breath by the time he feels like sticking a second finger in there. It’s tricky at first, but with a bit of squirming, his body accepts the stretch. The ring of muscle drags around the base of his fingers as gets them all the way inside. He works his way up to thrusting them like he had before, screwing them in and out with a minimal amount of squelching. He sweats so much more easily like this. His back feels like a marshland, honestly, and the rest of him isn't faring much better.

“Exactly--” Inuyasha has to pause for breath. “How prepared… do I need to be?”

“Very,” Sesshomaru informed him, his voice deep with wanting. With that, he rolls Inuyasha onto his stomach and spreads him open, parting Inuyasha’s cheeks with his hands. “Keep going.”

He says it like Inuyasha had ever stopped. Honestly, there’s something about it that makes it impossible to stop. Something about the clutch of heat as his fingertips left that made him delve back inside. Something about the intensity of having his fingers fully seated that made him drag them back out again. It was maddening. It was maddening and the only solution seemed to be to add another finger.

His ass fights him on it, but then there’s Sesshomaru, drizzling a little more oil on his hand. With a bit of work, the third finger sinks down to the first knuckle. The sheer width of it has Inuyasha groaning into the floor, his dick leaking against the tatami. Sesshomaru is massaging his cheeks now as Inuyasha thrusts his fingers between them. When Inuyasha glances backward, Sesshomaru looks mesmerized by the sheen of sweat on him, how harshly he's breathing, how hard his body has to work to keep up.

He knows, in theory, that he’s fingering himself where his brother can watch. It’s another thing entirely to see just how caught up in it his brother is, how much he appreciates the view. And he knows that tonight isn't really about that, it's not the endgame here, but damn if he doesn’t take the time to appreciate the way Sesshomaru shamelessly stares at the place where Inuyasha’s fingers vanish inside of himself. The way Sesshomaru clutches his ass tighter when Inuyasha starts showing off by twisting his fingers on his way out.

The anticipation must be making Sesshomaru feel vindictive because that’s when he stops helping Inuyasha through it and starts egging him on instead. “Are you enjoying pleasuring yourself, Inuyasha?” he says, not a single element of a question in his voice. “Do you enjoy being watched?”

Inuyasha can’t even call him a voyeur or a creep or anything because his throat is already full of sounds, ones that only pick up in pace as Sesshomaru puts a hand on his thigh and pushes it a little further out. It changes the the angle and intensity of Inuyasha’s fingers somehow, making him moan lowly under Sesshomaru’s words: “I think I like you like this, Inuyasha. Warm. Open. Ready.”

And really, what can Inuyasha do but twist his fingers deeper inside of himself? On the downside, his puny human arms are getting sore. His movements slow, hoping to get a little relief, but Sesshomaru isn’t having it. He catches Inuyasha’s eye and reaches for his wrist, wraps one hand around it, and guides Inuyasha’s fingers in and out and in and out, moving faster and harder, the urgency of it making Inuyasha's head spin.

Sesshomaru keeps it just that intense as he cages him in with his body, his skin brushing softly over Inuyasha’s when he whispers right into Inuyasha’s ear, “This form, Inuyasha. It pleases me.”

Inuyasha covers the twisting in his heart by snapping blunt human teeth at him.

“Mange-stricken cur,” Sesshomaru seethes. The way he says it, though, makes it sound like a declaration of love.

"Yeah, yeah. Will you fuck me now, please?”

There is a string of guttural growling that manages to sound like the words: “Yes. I will. But know this: there will be other moonless nights.” Sesshomaru drags Inuyasha’s fingers out and dries them on Inuyasha’s hakama. “I will want you on all of them.” Inuyasha figures that’s something they can argue about later. For now, he lets himself get distracted by the sight of Sesshomaru moving to kneel beside him with typical grace. He can’t stop himself from sitting up and lurching forward to get a taste of that almost-purple cock. Sesshomaru must not mind, because he just sighs and rakes his fingers over Inuyasha's scalp like a favor, even though all Inuyasha does is suckle the head, giving it infuriatingly quick licks.

With the loss of his sense of smell also comes the blunting of his tastebuds. The taste of Sesshomaru's precum has been flattened into simple bitterness. It's astounding how little he can tell about it now--no sense of his virility or how recently he came last or _anything._ Just bitterness and a smooth texture, lingering on his tongue like cheap sake or moringa seeds.

Somehow, having it in his mouth is only reminding him of how much he wants it in his ass. When he lets go, it’s to watch Sesshomaru lay down on the ground and pour oil on his already-wet cock. He sets the bottle aside and lays back, a magnificent spread of hair beneath his head. When he speaks, it’s simply to command, “Ride me.” It serves as an argument somehow, complete with a very persuasive visual. Inuyasha’s mouth goes dry as he settles his knees on either side of Sesshomaru’s waist, who very helpfully wraps a hand around his own cock to steady it.

Looking each other in the eye when Inuyasha readies himself to sink down on it is unbearable, so he closes his eyes and just… lets himself slip down, little by little. The head is pressed against him and he breathes in. He bears down, feels it sink inside the first ring of muscle, and breaths out. It’s not bad. The width is manageable enough for him to take it a little deeper before he rises again. When there’s a good half-inch left inside and Sesshomaru is breathing audibly beneath him, Inuyasha presses downward again. It goes deeper this time, deeper than his fingers. That surprises him, and Inuyasha can feel himself clench around it as Sesshomaru groans lowly.

It’s almost enough to make Inuyasha open his eyes. Almost.

Inuyasha impales himself on it again with a moan in his mouth and a twist of heat in his gut. As he picks up speed, the sound of oil and precum and friction builds, his knees already rubbed raw on the mat. By the time Inuyasha has Sesshomaru fully seated inside of himself, he’s about ready to tip over. His eyes fly open and he braces himself with his hands on Sesshomaru’s chest as he works his hips upward again. Sesshomaru looks up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, clearly enjoying himself as he watches Inuyasha work for it.

Sesshomaru's skin looks so pale against his own, his fingers twitching when Inuyasha’s pace gets faster. It feels good, and a lost moan escapes Inuyasha when he can’t help tightening against the next push, the friction that much greater. It’s only then that he realizes how much his legs are shaking, the way they’ve tensed to the point of buckling. Which brings Inuyasha to the dire question: are his legs about to give out?

Fuck, they totally are. If only Sesshomaru would _lend a damn hand._ “I can’t--”

Sesshomaru wraps his hands around his waist, hauls him up as easy as anything, and drags him back down. Inuyasha gasps for it, helpless against how good it feels. Sesshomaru does that at varying speeds and angles until he finds the one that makes Inuyasha whimper and fall to pieces, his hips moving to someone else’s rhythm. It’s hotter than it should be. He’s bouncing on it, now, sweat falling freely as his ass gets pounded and his brain kisses him goodbye.

The noises are getting truly obscene now, wet and loud. Sesshomaru begins to thrust during that short window where he’s already fully inside, before pulling Inuyasha upwards again. He makes a sound of satisfaction that’s nearly lost under a shout from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru repeats that same movement until Inuyasha is writhing on top of him, his senses a mess of heat and tension and pleasure. When he looks up, Sesshomaru is staring at him unabashedly. And suddenly, Inuyasha is on the very tip of orgasm. Sesshomaru can tell, too, because he just thrusts a little harder, and that’s all it takes.

Inuyasha looks at him as the heat crashes over him and his seed comes out in spurts. He feels trembling and new, his toes curling in a way that would normally have had his clawed toes gouging his own feet.

Without pause, Sesshomaru rolls Inuyasha onto his back, planting himself between his legs with the clear implication that Sesshomaru will fuck him as soon as Inuyasha’s got his breath back. Inuyasha doesn’t think his breath is ever coming back. So he wheezes, “Fucking _do_ it, Sesshomaru.”

His brother starts moving inside of him, his index finger brushing over Inuyasha’s nipple. He can feel himself clench and hear Sesshomaru groan, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. He clenches again for the hell of it and his brother is panting, thrusting harder now. Hair falls over Sesshomaru’s shoulder and tickles Inuyasha’s arm, whisper-soft. This body isn’t meant to get aroused again so soon, but it’s trying.

It feels like he’s being pounding into, even though Inuyasha knows that Sesshomaru must be moving very carefully if there haven’t been any broken bones yet. Besides, he likes it. The harsh breathing, the slap of skin hitting skin, the immeasurable feeling of fullness inside of him. Then Sesshomaru is leaning in to leave pricking bites on his shoulder and high on his neck--all just to feel Inuyasha clench around him when he does it. Soon, Inuyasha’s dick is hard and angry again, and he’s rocking his hips up to meet each thrust even though his ass is getting sore. Sesshomaru presses deeper than ever and Inuyasha thrashes, crying out, “ _Sessh--_ ”

Sesshomaru wraps his lips around his nipple, his tongue flickering over it as he thrusts again, just as deep. A wild sound tears out of Inuyasha, the kind of thing that isn’t meant for human vocal cords. Sesshomaru’s cool is visibly fraying at the edges: a bit of red bleeding into the whites of his eyes, a scrunch above his nose that denotes fierce concentration. The pace quickens, then begins to falter as Sesshomaru’s body bows and he groans like an ancient house in a hundred-year storm. There’s a rush of warmth inside of Inuyasha, and he can feel Sesshomaru softening inside him. For a moment, Sesshomaru just stays there and breathes, looking at peace with the universe. Then, he slowly pulls out, Inuyasha’s soreness making itself known again.

And then, without ceremony, Sesshomaru wraps a hand around Inuyasha’s dick and starts jerking him off in those quick pulls that Inuyasha loves. Inuyasha still feels distinctly... leaky, down there, and his thighs are absolutely sticky with it. But he can’t summon the energy to care because Sesshomaru’s hands are working him over, his thumb swiping over the head while his other hand toys with Inuyasha’s nipple, rolling it between two fingertips.

It builds, and it builds fast.

Inuyasha experiences a brief mourning period, because this feels heavenly, but it’s not going to last. Sesshomaru tightens his fingers, and it’s over: heat spiralling through his gut, his dick twitching then gushing. His lungs seize up as his brain and body each struggle to process the torrent of pleasure--

The world unravels.

It’s only when he opens his eyes again that he realizes he blacked out. God, what an embarrassing body. But Sesshomaru doesn't look like he's laughing. He’s cupping Inuyasha’s face with both hands, looking for all the world like he’s just been sitting here and willing Inuyasha into wakefulness.

Despite himself, he ends up rasping, “I fucking love you, you psycho.” If the way Sesshomaru starts kissing the hickies he’d left is any indication, the feeling is mutual.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AT LONG LAST. Hope this lives up to every one of your expectations. Thanks for being patient. 
> 
> I know there was a disappointing lack of prostates and simultaneous orgasms, but I hold that it is unfair to expect peeps to always find each other’s prostates the first time. Or to have simultaneous orgasms without taking a college-level course about it. Fun fact: I had to google whether or not circumcision was a thing in feudal Japan. Thanks, Google.
> 
> The title of this story is pulled from the English subtitles of Season 1, Episode 13 (00:10:16). The dynamic here is based purely on the anime and my own imagination. You may also be interested to know that I primarily wrote this to the sound of “The Promise” by When In Rome. Check out my tumblr for updates and junk: letalavelle.tumblr.com.
> 
> THANKS DLASAGNE. UR A FUCKING CHAMP.
> 
> You dirty heathens are the best, so I hope this fic brought a little light into your life.


End file.
